Gutter Queen
Gutter Queen was the twenty-second episode of the second season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on February 15, 2002. Plot Ruby and Monique are reluctant to sign up for the mother-daughter bowling night that Ren is organizing; they're afraid their moms will embarrass them. However it turns out those girls have fun with their mothers while it's Ren who is embarrassed by her mother Eileen's awful bowling. Ren is glad that the one-time bowling night is over, but Mom brings home a surprise: she had so much fun that she enrolled herself and Ren in a mother-daughter league. Meanwhile, Louis has used the $500 he won in a radio station's stinky feet contest to hire a butler, Chives. His servant waits on him hand and foot, at home and at school, even serving detention for Louis. Beans is hanging out at the Stevens house, being his usual annoying self and Louis orders Chives to toss him out. Ren comes to see Louis to tell her about her problem with their mom and the way she's embarrassing her, but Louis has her thrown out of his room too. Although, Chives the butler steps out of her servant's role and scolds Louis for turning away his sister when she needed his help. At the bowling alley Ren tries to get her mom to take the bowling seriously but Eileen is as bad as ever and still having fun. Louis and Chives put on maintenance uniforms so they can sneak in behind the pins and replace Eileen's ball with a magnetic one, plus they put a metallic bowling pin in as well. The result is strike after strike for Eileen. Louis and Chives are found out and are chased around the bowling alley. Ren tells her mom that she was embarrassed by her terrible bowling but she was also puzzled that her mother wasn't concerned about how bad she was. Eileen says that she just looked at it as a fun way to relax from more important things, like her job. At home, Chives returns with the bad check that Louis gave him. To pay him back, Louis must now wait hand and foot on Chives and Beans too, as Louis serves up some bacon for the pair. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *Daniel Faltus as Chives *Lauren Frost as Ruby Mendel *James Healy Jr. as Mr. Winnick *Steven Anthony Lawrence as Beans *Altara Michelle as Ren's Friend *Dee Dee Rescher as Babs Mendel *Yolanda Snowball as Tanya Taylor *Eddie Vee as DJ Breezy Breeze *Kenya Williams as Monique Taylor Trivia *It's interesting that Lauren Frost (Ruby) toured with Barbara Streisand and her accent, which is incredibly Long Island, is almost exactly the same as hers. Streisand's nickname is Babs...and here we see that Ruby's mother is also Babs. *This is the first episode in which we hear Ruby's last name. It's Mendel, or maybe Mendell, accent on the second syllable. Also it's the first time we see either of her parents (her mom Babs). The same is true for Monique (last name: Taylor; mother: Tanya). *Louis is introduced as Louis "Sulphur Toes" Stevens at the radio station contest. *How could they get wanted pictures of Louis and Chives if they weren't caught by the bowling guy? *The sign outside the bowling alley reads "Landpark Bowl," but the arm on the pin-setting equipment says "Mission Hills Bowl" on it. 222 222